


Eye of the Storm

by Qcakeandmore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, the ocean fights back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcakeandmore/pseuds/Qcakeandmore
Summary: There are rules for travelling by ship for a reason. No one ever said the sea was gentle.





	Eye of the Storm

I watch them avert their eyes from the mist that surrounds me. All but one.

I allow my eyes to be visible to the young man standing on the deck of the ship. My gaze willing him to jump, to meet his watery grave.

I let out a frustrated sigh as someone calls him to them, forcing him to avert his eyes.They had robbed me of such a pretty soul for my collection.

I move my mist further away from but make sure to stay within their planned path. I allow my anger to take control and change the mist into a raging storm. The power of the sea and the anger of its children surges through me, causing lightning to flash through the darkening clouds. The harsh cracks of thunder resounding around me. The storm is gaining power, becoming truly menacing.

They could not escape me twice.

I watch as other ships skirt carefully around the border of my storm,cautious of what it contains. They are cautious of the anger of the sea.

My prey begins its slow approach as the darkness of the night envelops their senses. It blinds them from my wrath.

I welcome the darkness as it allows me to draw my prey into the eye of the storm before they even realize what awaits them within.

I look upon them patiently as they try to steer their way through the vicious bullets of rain and the furiously striking lightning. I hear as they call out to each other. They shout orders across the deck, trying to keep their ship from the oceans clutches and sandy depths.

I giggle to myself as they realize that the have forgotten the rules of the sea. They have forgotten to avoid me at all costs, just as I hoped they would. My giggle turns to maniacal laughter as they begin their attempt to escape but it is too late. Their fates are sealed.

I advance on their ship, anger coursing through me. 

The waves crash around me, demanding justice, as i ensure that the men on the ship meet their watery graves, soon to be forgotten by the world.

I revel in their screams as I throw them into the water, leaving them to the mercy of my children. My children had been wronged by men just like these ones.

I shiver in satisfaction hearing their cries and howls of pain resonate through the air as my children rip them limb from limb.

I peer over the railing, watching as the water turns red with the evidence of our revenge.

I walk among their remains, collecting their souls as I go. They will look beautiful on the empty shelf in my trophy room.

The sea rises up and embraces the empty vessel that once carried the monsters upon which I pray. It greets her like an old friend.

I look on as she is pulled her into the water. She goes willingly, receiving the gentle caress of the ocean with grace.

She is finally free.


End file.
